


华盛顿的亲王们

by RavenaboveStreetlight



Series: Sigh for Clan Lasombra [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenaboveStreetlight/pseuds/RavenaboveStreetlight
Summary: 玛瑞莎，维特尔，维特尔的女儿们，维特尔与萨沙华盛顿黑夜的诡异情感与注定的糟糕结局
Relationships: Marissa/Markus Vitel, Markus Vitel/Sascha Vykos
Series: Sigh for Clan Lasombra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426288
Kudos: 1





	1. 缠绕的提线

玛瑞莎没有想到维特尔真的醉了。  
魔药当然是故意下的。要放倒一个已经死去的血族，溶在水里的酒精是不行的，必须是血。要放倒一个口味刁钻的梵卓，混在杯子里的酒也是不行的，必须是直接从血管里出来就在的酒精。要让稀释在一身血液里的酒精浓度足够，做饵食的凡人必须被魔法处理。即使认真地这么做了，她其实没有想到真的有效，她已经做好了"果然如此"地看着他完全清醒的准备。  
然而维特尔倒了过去，就像一个从没参加过活动的青涩少年第一次就误喝了蒸馏的烈酒。  
他睡着的时候失去对他平日保持的那种超自然魅力的控制，那份仿佛无形唤起他人尊敬的浪潮平息了，剩下的只是一个人。  
她把他扶着背靠绒垫长椅坐好，他冰凉的身体前所未有的绵软而又沉重。他仍然高挑，但在数人高的房间里显得小了起来;他仍然俊美，线条强而有力，但也在静默中变得脆弱平和。她揉乱了他的黑发，他一点儿也没有反应。他的唇上还沾有少许血迹，看起来有几分妖异的润泽。  
他真的信任她了，玛瑞莎想。入口之血来自何处对每个血族来说都是至关重要的问题，尤其他是梵卓，能毫无顾虑地饮下了她准备的饮料、毫无防备地醉倒，他们真的已经走到很近的距离了。这一次醒来之后，维特尔一定会大为气恼，不过没有关系，他们可以吵架。  
他们经常吵架，在正事上激烈争辩，在约会时互相指责，前一夜在星空下旋转着舞步呢喃着婉转的赞美，后一夜杵在地毯的两端用仿佛制冷的目光瞪视彼此，但是这并不影响玛瑞莎知道他们是亲密的，或者说必须如此才能安心。  
她知道他过去必定是领导者，非常危险。那端庄而骄傲的站姿，毫无怯意或僵硬的微笑，正是习惯了唤起周围敬畏的孔雀。他说他是个平凡的长老，不死生命里大部分时间都在沉睡，刚刚醒来游荡到华盛顿，没什么财产也没什么影响力，只求一个开始现代生活的落脚点，但玛瑞莎理解这种游戏真正的含义:他实在已经太古老、太非人，没法强行宣称自己是新生了，才勉为其难承认自己是长老，还不愿坦诚他的全副实力。  
他想要分享她的权力，而她绝不会给他一点。不然这男人就会把她的一切夺走。华盛顿的女亲王在死老男孩俱乐部里早就受够了，她知道他们都是混蛋，死后比生前尤甚，哪怕这个混蛋漂亮得令人震撼。  
看见他就仿佛回到了她已暌违四百年的阳光之下，漫步在洁白细密的沙滩上、赤脚感受着湿润与温暖，迎面是一望无垠波光闪亮的碧海，而她如同生在深山闭塞在深山直到生命尽头才第一次看见海的人，心跳随着充盈天地的波涛声澎湃。玛瑞莎当然知道她的心不跳，但是没有别的的语言能够形容她对这个男人的感觉。挺拔、优美、强健……生命对生命力的欣赏讽刺地浮现出来，尽管他就像她一样没什么生命。她那一眼就已决定要得到他。  
情色地，浪漫地，但绝不是盟友。  
她绝不会相信维特尔成为盟友，若他果真甘心安分，乖乖当一个臣下，她恐怕将被关于他阴谋的忧虑侵袭得无法在白昼安睡。不，合理的、真实的、可以相信的情况就是他会生气。他会恼火她不愿意听进他自信优越的建议、他会恼火她和他针锋相对地辩论、他会恼火她竟然给他下药把他的夜晚浪费在醉酒之中……然后他们会继续亲吻，共进晚餐，交换至高的愉悦。  
如果玛瑞莎有一天真的退让了，维特尔想必也会认为世界发生了奇诡的异变。  
玛瑞莎蹲坐在他面前，沉默地望着他难得的全然温和的模样。她知道他虽然操作魅力，但并没有刻意蛊惑她——更不是在向她献媚讨好，所以即使在他们宛如最火热的情人的夜晚，她也不可能强迫他为她露出讨她开心的表情，不，那时他总是在他最高的兴致，骄傲而又愉快，发自内心地流露那种一切握在掌中之人的信心。她可能是第一次看见他真正"干净"的安静的样子，几乎能让她幻视出一分哀伤。  
"科林……"  
维特尔含糊地说了一个字，玛瑞莎漫不经心地凑去倾听。喝醉而神志不清的人用的是真正能省一个运动则省一个运动的发音方式，常常混淆相近的发音、省略复杂的，而且他本身还能不能组织起完好的句子也非常可疑，她没有很大的指望。  
然后她听清楚些了。  
"科妮莉亚……"  
玛瑞莎知道存在几百种合理的解释，只是无法压抑本能的嫉妒熊熊燃烧。她其实没有任何生气的合理基础，华盛顿没有名叫科妮莉亚的血族，而结合这是个拉丁名字，她可能是维特尔很久很久以前的相识——例如他还在罗马时的女友。他们无疑已经永别，而遥远的、接近生前的记忆当然比他同玛瑞莎波动了仅仅几个月的混乱更加底层、更加重要。  
她就是生气。  
"对不起，"维特尔又说，他在梦里伸出手抱住了她，这让她更生气了。尽管这不算是一个情人的拥抱，他没有带着任何欲望求索在她身上抚摸，只是紧紧地扣住了她，如同固守珍贵的财产。这是那种满怀失去的惊恐或者重逢的喜悦的拥抱，他的手指交缠，骨节越发苍白，简直在颤抖。  
"对不起……"  
玛瑞莎更加气愤地甩开了他，任他倒在了椅子上，她甚至连等他醒来吵架的心情都没有，直接就离开了房间。  
他何曾向她这么可怜地道歉?他何曾像这么不安地珍重着她?当然，她也没有过，他们以起伏不定的激情互相面对，在非人的饥渴中缠绵，既然不曾消退为无聊，当然也没有发展出真心相守的愿望……  
……所以值得嫉妒的不仅是科妮莉亚，还是维特尔。  
他竟然有过比她更美好的生活。  
他竟然仍然怀抱比她更美好的情感。  
这本来是一个值得嘲笑的弱点，一个古老者可耻的缺陷，经历了不知几个、十几个世纪的打磨竟然还有如此可怜的一面，但这是和她互相慰藉的人，忽然间这就变得如此令人愤懑。他有如此真心痛苦的时刻，却不是在牵挂玛瑞莎。  
  
在接下来的一个月里他们都在冷战，维特尔显然震惊于他竟然被灌醉然后丢下不管，玛瑞莎则痛恨自己竟然会嫉妒更进一步感情的事实。第四十三个晚上他们终于好好地吵了一架，第四十四夜回到了可以同眠的床上。玛瑞莎很想把他抓得鲜血淋漓，但是他非常坚韧，而即使她确实抓破了他的皮肤，其实他们也没有血压、无法真正变得鲜血淋漓。  
"科妮莉亚是谁?"她自暴自弃地说。  
维特尔陷入了沉默，他衣襟上金色的雄鹰反射着清冷的月光。他从未在她面前变得那么有压迫感，哪怕在他公然与她争吵的时候……她怀疑这个话题第一次触动了他真正的心情，让他一时甚至忘记了还要在她在亲王的手下假装是一个实力平平的普通长老，跨越时间的叹息浮上了虚假人性的表面，那是一个看过了千年时光流去历史循环的观察者非人的视线。  
沉默延伸着，玛瑞莎开始觉得他们会大吵一架，然后就此彻底地分手。她试探了过于遥远、过于基本的锚点，与之相比他们的约会微不足道，所有一见倾心的甜言蜜语不过起自愚蠢的审美体验。  
最后维特尔回答了，一如既往地缓慢。他也许忘了遮掩，这也是当权者的特点，过于习惯他发言时，周围所有人都静默恭听。  
"科妮莉亚是我的女儿，"他说，"她在我面前被夺走了。"  
这次真的不能再问下去了，玛瑞莎意识到。对于一个并不张扬真实出身的人来说，凡人时的过往必定是禁忌，哪怕透露这一条全然不充分的信息——世间不知曾经有过多少个科妮莉亚——已经非常勉强，维特尔绝不高兴让人意识到，纵然万分地自信，他也没有守护住他的孩子。  
他的名誉，他的家庭，也许还有他自己。  
维特尔当然对整件事都很不高兴，拐弯抹角地用迂回的修辞说了一堆富于诡辩者气息的谴责，这件事里微妙的平衡在于灌醉他和追究他的过去完全是她的错;但更深的层次上，如果他只是一条什么都不在乎、也什么都没有的咸鱼，他也根本不必在乎被人寻找反正找不出来的秘密。  
他果然很危险，玛瑞莎想，而她一直在危险的边缘疯狂试探。她和任何一个死老男孩一样渴望着真正的征服，明知可能性微不足道，他们是早应吹散于夜风的尘土，在冰冷的墓穴里假装相爱来怀念生活，嘲笑又嫉妒着凡人眨眼而尽的生命。  
"你想要一个子嗣吗？"她说，"华盛顿还容得下一名新生。"  
明面上是一个安慰。很多血族为了重现他们失去的配偶、兄弟姐妹、子女、学生而初拥，用相似的容貌或性格锚定腐朽的情感。实际上是一个试探，如果维特尔真的有了一个子嗣，他子嗣血的强度必然出卖他真正的实力。  
不出所料地，他拒绝了，而他也不会犯傻。血统醇厚的新生会太容易陷入危险，而他总不能把他的每一夜都用来保护她。合理的说明。还能招致新的同情，即使已经过了千年，即使只是寻找一个替身，他也不愿意再经历一次损失。  
玛瑞莎并不同情，玛瑞莎感到嫉妒，同时又有一分得意。  
她更了解维特尔了，而她本人没有同等的弱点会被他发现，也许有一夜，鹰会被她安全地束缚在身边。这还很遥远，但是时间在他们一方。  
  
此时离她扬撒为尘，大约还有五年。


	2. 黑之河的傀儡师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维特尔和玛瑞莎的收场

"你应该成为君主。"  
_我应该在狗皇帝背叛我之前背叛他_ ，卢修斯想。  
他当然尽力战斗了，但在人数的劣势面前不过是好笑的顽抗，他们为打倒他付出了牺牲，但无力的胜利不是胜利，他们最终把身负重伤不能再行动的前近卫长官按在地上，让他看着他的儿子在眼前被杀、他的女儿在眼前被凌辱，然后把他丢进了台伯河。  
漆黑的水草从刺骨的河水中把他卷了出来——活动的阴影、灵性的黑暗，陌生的女性拥抱着他几乎要湮灭的生命、用她冰冷的唇亲吻他流着血水的皮肤，带来诡异的愉悦和沉重的生命。  
身躯被治愈完好，但人生已无可挽回。  
疯狂而又不安的皇帝远离首都躲避着妄想中的刺客，把决策委托给并肩至此的近卫长官，他对多年的信任和友谊毫无顾虑，最终也只是被疑心进一步加重的皇帝清理的下场。  
_我怎么能相信他会安心地让人代为理事?_ 卢修斯嘲笑着自己，竟然超乎常识的愚蠢。 _那个早在希斯巴尼亚就燃烧着疯狂与幻妄火光的年轻人，将忧虑目光依次投向了一个个旧相识之后，怎么会放过了为他杀死了那些朋友的另一位朋友?_  
"你终将成为君主，"挽救了他的人说，她像母亲怀抱睡着的孩子一样俯视着他，她的长发在月光下仍然每一根都黑如生漆，在空气中也像在深水下一样自然地舞动。黑暗环绕着他们，疏远而又亲切。"你会得到你应得之物。"  
她杀死了他，并赠予他重生。  
携带着黑暗的礼物，他离开了罗马，走过了远超希斯巴尼亚一个年轻武士所能想象的距离，见证了漫长到几乎令人麻木的时光。  
然而罗马始终是他的念想，他生前最重要的回忆、死后最沉重的锚点，最高的荣耀、最深的憎恨。  
_罗马将于此重生_ ，他看着路边橱窗玻璃上伪作的镜像浅笑，金色的鹰羽胸针闪烁光辉。 _这一次它将属于我_ 。  
著名的叛徒、离弃了情谊与美德者，决定犯下他以此被审判的罪恶。  
最近凡人的政府乱七八糟，他借着混乱的掩盖拔除或替换了玛瑞莎的傀儡，又表示着对她安全的关切向她提供"隐蔽"和"保护"。  
她在他让秘盟布下埋伏的地方遭到袭击时，神情里写满了骇然的不能相信，意外得简直让维特尔觉得滑稽。  
玛瑞莎无时无刻不在防备他、拒绝他、试图操纵他，她害怕他的影响力超过她自己、害怕他侵蚀她的地位、害怕他夺走她的所有物，可是她却不觉得他会设法杀了她?  
世上还能有这么好笑的事，好笑得就像大权在握的将军觉得被害妄想的皇帝不会像猜忌自己全家和所有朋友一样猜忌他，好笑得就像年少时起野心勃勃又顺风顺水的建设者觉得，为了他知遇之恩的友人，他此生只需要从旁辅助。  
好笑得令人想要流泪。  
违反了血族社会禁令的有罪者玛瑞莎受到应有的惩罚，化作尘土吹散在夜风，秘盟的审判与执政们加冕了举报并协助除去她的忠实成员马库斯·维特利乌斯为华盛顿哥伦比亚特区的亲王。他们仪式性地谈笑然后告别，留下维特尔在原地拢起落在灰堆中的衣物，默默地丢下了一团火球。  
魔法点燃的火焰熊熊燃烧，金光在深色的衣物间闪亮，那是玛瑞莎的挂坠，她从不让它离身，一如他永远佩着罗马之鹰。  
他们在她的办公室相遇时，它就安静地垂在她的胸前。她流露出积极行动以求上位者的野心与狡诈、多年经营者的经验和自信，两千年来第一次，他没有想着女人是优秀的生育者或者漂亮的花瓶，第一次他想到新的罗马可以有一位王后，以她的能力和性格与他相配。  
现在没有了。  
他还从来没有问过她的过去，他再也不会问了。  
真好笑，他悲哀地想， _你_ 出卖了她、 _你_ 害死了她，然后 _你_ 感到难过，好像这不是你们必然会走到的结局，好像你真的能指望她有一天甘心从主人成为副手，而她只指望你有一天驯服地居于人下。  
维特尔从火焰里捡出了玛瑞莎的挂坠，他的衣袖焦黑，血肉融化，黑与白的烟气加入了火焰上升腾的气流，他无视了疼痛，用完好干净的另一只手掏出手帕擦拭了一下。  
打开了他从未见过其内容的饰品，里面是一幅小小的女性肖像，隐约觉得熟悉，虽然不是华盛顿的任何人。  
合成材料燃烧的有害气体不断冒出飞散，火焰随着燃烧对象的消耗而变得微弱摇曳。  
画上的女子苍白如骨，黑发如夜，智慧而又冷酷，知晓却不透露秘密给愚昧的众生。  
他想起来了。  
玛瑞莎的衣物烧成了灰烬，将所有礼节性的微笑、旋转播散的裙摆、星空下甜蜜的低语、会场上激烈的争吵都画进了句号。  
在这个句号之前，是可以直追溯到罗马的长句。  
为什么他在两千年里不曾对许多更加强大的女性血族心动，却忽然对华盛顿的玛瑞莎一见钟情?他很可能是她见过最美貌的男子，但她对他来说实在都说不上什么尤物，而他曾眼见仅凭魅力足以赢得众人膜拜的女神!  
为什么身受重伤生机渺茫的他有幸在彻底死于流水前就被无人发现地打捞起来?为什么捞起他的人恰好是一个有能力救回他存在的吸血鬼?  
为什么提比略的士兵们没有当场砍下他的头或者给他一个正式的死刑，而是把他丢进了河里?  
他想起了，黑发的女性怀抱着他，她的眼瞳宛如深渊，她的长发像活物一样扭曲舞动，她说，你将会成为君主。那不是一句安慰，那是一句预言。她知晓一切，她安排一切，她影响了凡人们，她让提比略对他的信任瓦解于无、她让士兵们决定随便把这个人丢进河里、她等在合适的位置捞起了他。  
这是预言者西比尔，勒森魃始祖的子嗣，他本人的亲长，玛瑞莎随身携带的画像上的人。  
马库斯·维特尔或者说卢修斯·谢雅努斯僵硬地凝视着他亲长的画像，感到无形的丝线缠绕着他，它们牵引他的手脚、提拉他的眉眼、拖拽他的思绪，将他束缚在西比尔墨色的凝视之中。  
他早就怀疑玛瑞莎当年有别的指点或者帮助，才在所有更有实力的竞争对手都不及时的情况下拿到了华盛顿、然后任凭睿魔尔以及整个秘盟如何想换掉她都巍然不动，现在看来，她也是西比尔的手下布置，无论她最初为何被给予了华盛顿，西比尔不想换时众人都拿她无可奈何;而西比尔想换人的时候，随手就调来了自己的子嗣、让他在华盛顿旁边醒来，又用神秘的迷恋把他留在华盛顿而不是另寻一座更喜欢的城市，等着他自然而然地出于他掌握大权的心意杀掉了需要清理的旧棋子。  
他们两人如何地思考和争斗过，对预言者来说都不重要。  
木偶们相拥时是否真的心动了，对操偶师来说也不重要。  
_"我们为饥渴争战，令他人的血为我们而流，_  
 _"他们付出生命，实则不知自己为何而付出。"_  
一切都还可以更早……什么让两个年轻人觉得他们可以共同成就新的秩序，什么让皇帝一度觉得他可以托付，什么让他忘记了皇帝的危险?  
"你在看着我，"维特尔对空气说，"我知道你是现在的我仍然无法反抗的，但是你想一想吧，我的亲长，在你背后还有影海之君。  
"尽情为你摆布我的命运，如同我对待无知的凡人一样吧，你又能够得到几分安心?同样有一位亲长在你还是凡人时便注视着你，而他能对你做的事比你能对我做的还要更甚。  
"而如果你自信已经逃过了我们的始祖，你又怎能断定你永远胜券在握?"  
他没有预期回复，合起了玛瑞莎的挂坠放进外套内侧的口袋，扬散了火焰熄灭后的灰烬，离开了现场。  
黑暗沉郁而宁静，始终也没有回复。


End file.
